The present invention pertains generally to display racks for products, and particularly to a display rack for license plate frames.
Display racks for a multitude of different products are well known in the art. These devices range from magazine racks to toy racks, and from food racks to clothes racks. In the automotive business, customized license plate frames are becoming very popular. A variety of frame styles, designs, and sizes are currently available. In order to effectively present these products to consumers, a versatile display rack is a necessity.
The present invention is directed to a display rack for license plate frames. The display rack has a plurality of license plate frame receiving stations which are disposed in side-by-side relationship. A sliding movable divider separates adjacent stations. The movable divider may be moved laterally in either direction, thereby changing the width of the stations. This feature allows license plate frames of varying widths, typically between six inches and six and three quarter inches, to be placed in the display rack. For example, by selectively moving the movable divider toward an adjacent station, the width of the adjacent station is diminished while the width of the present station is increased. The present invention also incorporates movable pegboard connectors which can be laterally moved to align with the holes in a sheet of pegboard. This permits the display rack to be conveniently installed upon the pegboard.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a display rack for license plate frames includes a frame having a plurality of license plate frame receiving stations, the stations arranged in side-by-side relationship. The stations are shaped and dimensioned to receive a license plate frame. The stations are separated by a slidably movable divider, so that when the movable divider is selectively moved from a first position to a second position, the width of the one station is dimensionally reduced, while the width of a second adjacent station is correspondingly dimensionally increased.
In accordance with an important aspect of the invention a bottom plurality of stations are stackably disposed beneath a top plurality of stations.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the invention, at least two pegboard connectors are slidably connected to the frame. The pegboard connectors can be selectively moved to align with holes in a pegboard, so that the display rack can be mounted on the pegboard.